Bob Wilson
Steelport New Haven |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row (2006) |Row 5 title = Gang |Row 5 info = 3rd Street Saints Zin Empire |Row 6 title = Aliases |Row 6 info = Playa, The Boss, The Butcher of Stilwater, the Purple one, Iron Saint, Universal Ruler, "The Protagonist" |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Enforcer for the 3rd Street Saints Saints Leader President of the United States Ruler of the Universe Actor |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Bob Wilson (The Protagonist) is the long running leader of the 3rd Street Saints. Originally starting as an enforcer, he rose to become the Saints leader after the betrayal of Julius Little. After his takeover of the Saints Bob brought the Saints from a small time street gang to becoming popular celebrities. He succeeded in entering office, becoming the President of the United Saints. After the defeat of Zinyak, Bob took control of the Zin Empire, and became known as the Universal Ruler. Description Bob Wilson, alias the Protagonist, is the main, well, protagonist in the Saints Row series, appearing at the very beginning in Saints Row 1. He was a very quiet kid and liked to keep his head down. By Saints Row 2 he was a ruthless gangster, and by Saints Row 3 a powerful gang member and celebrity hell bent on taking over the world. Name and Identity Bob Wilson keeps his identity a secret during the course of the 3 original games, for many good reasons. Bob is an alien named Uriah, or Prince Uriah from the Planet Z, where his parents where killed by Emperor Zinyak and he had fled through a portal to planet Earth. There he assumed an identity as "playa" to disguise into the district of Saint's Row. His name is also known as the Allusive Shapeshifter, with the abilities to change his appearance using Image as Designed. Biography Background :I started out with nothing, just a kid from the solar system with nothing to lose - Bob Wilson Bob was born some time ago in a galaxy far far away as Prince Uriah, who was to hold the power of the universe when he reached a decent age. But his world Z was invaded by Zinyak and his parents killed in a tragic hero like style, so he fled through a portal and ended up on Planet Earth. Meeting the 3rd Street Saints When walking through the district of Saint's Row, he got caught up in a gang turf war between the Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz and the Los Carnales. New to the planet, he attempted to keep his distance but got caught up, and was nearly executed by a Vice Kings gang member until he was rescued by Julius Little and Troy Bradshaw. Julius revealed he was the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, and asked him to come to the Saints Row Church if he wanted to be the part of the solution. Bob went along during Julius doing an inspiring speech, and Bob showed off his skills in fighting but beating up Saints members during a canonization session to enlist him in the gang, and a proud Julius welcomed him to the 3rd Street Saints. He assisted in cleaning up the Row, and Julius gave them all a goal, to take back Stilwater from the rival gangs. The Gang Wars Bob took part in the downfall of the three gangs in the city. Along the way he had met Lin, who was dealing with the Westside Rollerz, Johnny Gat who was dealing with the Vice Kings and Dexter Jackson who was dealing with the Los Carnales and helping with the VC. Bob showed a lot of courage doing the downfall of the gangs and developed more into a fierce fighter. He also showed the ability to suck up bullets and heal within a few seconds of being shot. Also drinking booze and smoking drugs caused a reaction within his alien skin cells, which caused him to have superpowers and give people mighty punches, and to also take less damage during fighting. Over the course of taking down the main gangs, Bob began doing odd jobs like car jacking, drug dealing, assassination missions, pimping, hold ups, drive by shooting, insurance fraud and much more a criminal could think of. Overtime, he began to have a reputation with the citizens of Stilwater amazed, along with other gangsters rival and allies, by this immense strength. During the gang wars he took them all down and helped the Saints takeover Stilwater. However he lost Lin along the way who was shot and drowned, and Johnny ended up getting a gammy leg. For his hard work and efforts, Julius promoted Bob to being the second in command to the Saints, and he took over temporary leadership after Julius got arrested by the Stilwater PD. Chief Monroe and the boat incident Chief Monroe of the Stilwater PD phoned Bob up and blackmailed him to kill mayoral candidate Marshall Winslow, and threatened to hurt Julius unless he complied. After dealing with Winslow, Monroe continued to blackmail Bob, so Box, Johnny and Dex assassinated Monroe during the funeral of Marshall. Bob received another call, this time from the only existing candidate Richard Hughes he wanted to meet and talk. Bob's spider senses began to tingle and he wasn't to be threatened and told to leave. He went to the boat, where Richard was to redevelop Saint's Row community, and seeing that Bob was not willing to back down, planned to have him killed. But Bob's spider senses tingled more, not at the prospect of Richard's men going to kill him, but something far greater. While Richard droned on about salting the earth, Bob ran towards the edge of the boat and jumped, as a massive explosion ripped from it. He was knocked out and burned, and landed in the water, unconscious and badly injured. Reawakening Bob found himself in a colourful version of Stilwater, and it sickened him. Pink ponies danced around, and Richard Hughes face was on the sun. Bob tried to escape this horrible reality with no avail. Troy Bradshaw was dancing around with a police badge, men in spacesuits selling Ultor clothing products at market stalls. Then Bob awoke in the hospital bed within a Stilwater Prison. He had no idea how long he had been out, but guessed it had been two to three weeks, and one of the guards went on about talking to a judge. Bob met Carlos, and for the first time (well in full sentences) began to speak, after acquiring much of the human language during his first stint in Stilwater. Carlos helped him escape and got a boat. Thank God, or whatever, for Carlos. Bob broke Johnny Gat out of prison and soaked up information on what had been happening, this by putting suction cup hands on people's heads and draining them of life. See booze gave him more power after all. Both men resurrected the Saints, and planned to drive out the three new gangs the Brotherhood, the Ronin and the Sons of Samedi. They recruited Carlos, a young black guy named, uh, dunno what his name is, and a pothead named Shaundi. Taking back Stilwater Despite being the gang leader, Bob was always part of the action, and he developed more skills. He was able to pick people up with no problem and throw them very far. While walking down the street, nothing would be more exciting then pulls a newspaper stand or a telephone box out of the ground and beating unsuspecting citizens with it. Seems like his long coma had given him strength. He also had the uncanny ability to change his voice, walking styles, fought in different methods. He also had the ability to change his sex now. This earned him the nickname within the Saints (although they didn't say this to him face to face) as the "allusive shapeshifter". Bob used to love to prank his Homies by disguising as a cop and walking in the new Saints HQ and making them shit their pants. One time he transformed into a Ho, and ripped the penis off an unsuspecting Saints member he wanted "her" to masturbate him. After goofing around, The Protagonist got to work taking down the three gangs. He was unable to take back Saint's Row as Ultor, who had grown into a massive corporation, had taken over and redeveloped most of Stilwater. Annoyed, The Protagonist did the most evil thing possible, sprayed septic sewage all over their property. That would teach them. In the end he took down the three gangs, with the cost of Carlos life and that of Johnny's girlfriend, Aisha. During this time The Protagonist got himself a share in the dog food company when the Mr Sunshine Dog Food specials where an instant success, thus boosting his income and even bigger ego. Saints Vs Ultor Bob was nearly killed during a drink at a bar by the Masako Team. After invading and destroying a secret base they killed Dane Vogel. The Protagonist developed the ability of flying and was a quick thinker and shattered the windows. Dane begged like a pussy, which all fell on deaf ears. Bob executed Dane with a shot to the mouth, causing him to fall through a window to his demise. Bob got a ride home by helicopter, and stated that it was HIS city, HE will DO WHATEVER the FUCK he WANTED to. But it wasn't all over. While disguised as a cop using his shapeshifting abilities he walked right into the Police Station and raided their wiretaps, discovering that Julius was responsible for blowing the boat and trying to kill him. Enraged, Bob went to Troy's office who wasn't there, but got hold of Dex's number. Dex was working as Ultor's Head of Security, and Bob, despite his hate for Ultor, decided Dex would be a suitable ally. Dex appeared to want to comply, and told Bob to meet at the old church. While there Julius arrived, but Dex then dispatched his Masako team to kill the two men. They managed to escape, with Bob shooting Julius in the end. After a speech about the Saints getting out of control, Bob didn't care and shot Julius in the head, killing him. After helping porn star Tera get hold of some dead bodies, she rewarded him with a BJ. Bob chased Dex out of town after foiling his nuclear waste experiments. He fell into the vat of chemicals and became the Joker but managed to get an operation to disguise himself. Partnership with Ultor After Dex fled town, Bob made peace with Ultor's new CEO Eric Grython, who had provided Bob information on Dex during the nuclear waste smuggling operation. Bob formed the Saints with an Ultor-Saints media group, selling a special brand of items, making them instant celebrities in Stilwater and then later worldwide. The cash flow came rolling in, and Bob became a wealthy businessman and crime lord, and began to take a step back and lived a comfortable life. He also signed movie deals for Saints related productions by the Ultor Film corporation. Overtime Bob became overweight after living on beer and chips and sitting around without doing much action. With the help of Ultor, he successfully had Dex tracked down and killed by an assassin working for them, and also a woman named Anna who was a TV presenter, as he simply hated her. Battling the Syndicate and STAG Bob got off his fat arse and decided to go along with Johnny and Shaundi, along with actor Josh Birk to rob the Stilwater 1st National Bank as part of a publicity stunt and to give Josh some experience, who was signed up to star in a Saints Movie. But it all went pear shaped when it was discovered the bank was owned by a criminal organization known as The Syndicate, run by Phillipe Loren, who paid off the Stilwater Police Department and had the Saints arrested and turned over to the Morningstar. He gave Bob, Shaundi and Johnny an ultimation, give most of their profits to the Syndicate or die. But they freed themselves and while Johnny distracted the Morningstar, Bob and Shaundi parachuted from the plane into Steelport. Johnny was killed in action and Phillipe told his two men, Matt Miller and Killbane, who ran the Deckers and Luchadores gangs respectfully, to spread the word that Steelport belongs to the Syndicate. After settling into Steelport, Bob, Shaundi and Pierce avenged Johnny's death by killing Loren by crushing him with a giant metal ball. When Johnny's funeral was disrupted by Killbane's luchadores, they hired three new lieutenants who had a grudge against the Syndicate. STAG, a military team sent to wipe out the gangs arrived lead by Cyrus Temple under the orders of Monica Hughes. Bob brought down the Deckers and allowed their leader Miller to leave Steelport, and later defeated and humilated Killbane at a Murderbrawl Match. Killbane's lucahdores began causing havoc with STAG, and Killbane attempted to escape town but Bob went to rescue Shaundi instead, who was kidnapped by STAG and placed on a rigged monument in an attempt to make the Saints look like terrorists. After the rescue Bob went to Mars to fight General Killbane, which all turned out to be a movie. Political Warfare :This deals with the fan fiction Political Warfare. After saving the world from Cyrus Temple Bob took the Saints into politics with his ambition to take the seat as President of the United States. However his political rival Dexter Jackson teamed up with Killbane and put Washington D.C. into lockdown and took Bob into custody. Bob escaped execution and began saving his friends and fighting off Dex's Masako agents whilst trying to clear his name after Dex set up Bob for the death of the previous president. Bob managed to take down Dex and won the adoration of America and was voted President of the United States. Presidential Election Bob hired former Vice Kings leader Benjamin King and had done up the White House to become the "White Crib" and called his cabinet his "homies", showing Bob hadn't forgotten his roots as a gangster. Another interesting character that Bob made his Vice President was award winning actor Keith David. There was something quite familiar about Keith. Alien Invasion While on his way to a conference, the White Crib came under attack by the Zin Empire led by Emperor Zinyak. Bob's homies where kidnapped by the aliens, and he had a stand off with Zinyak which led to his capture. Bob was placed in a simulation of peace which made him sick and ended up going on a murderous rampage, before being moved to a virtual futuristic simulation of Steelport and told to behave. Bob begins to remember that Zinyak was responsible for his parents deaths on the Planet Z, and has a standoff with Zinyak leading to the downfall of the simulation, which apparently sacrifices Bob and deletes him. But he is later brought back by Kinzie, and takes over the Zin Empire, merges both Ultor and The Saints, creating a multi-Universal Empire, and heads a Saints Government on Planet Earth. Alternative Timeline ''The Sinister Three Bob believes that Shaundi and Viola DeWynter had perished at the statue on Magarac Island during STAG's occupation, unaware they were abducted by Sentient Jack and Mr. Sinister, members of the Sinister Three. Bob later becomes governor of the Steelport City State, although is abducted by the Zin Empire which allows the Sinister Three to expand their operations. Bob wrongfully believes the Earth is destroyed when Emperor Zinyak destroys a lookalike. Sometime later, Bob leads a civil war against the Sinister Three upon returning to Real Earth. Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Bob steps down as President and goes back to Stilwater and Steelport to return to their celebrity lives and to get away from politics, but finds out that the Morningstar have returned that that the Saints are going to have a huge battle ahead. Along with the Saints, Bob is actively dealing with the Morningstar bur also gets injured quickly and has to initially rely on Shaundi, Pierce and Johnny Gat to help deal with the upcoming threat. He also participates in the final Boss fight alongside Shaundi after she starts to get overwhelmed in mid-end stages of the fight and utilises the Power Armour used against Zinyak and helps finish the fight. Trivia * Bob played The Commander in Gangstas in Space. * Bob dislikes boats after nearly being blow up in one by Julius Little Personality Gallery Appearances ''Saints Row series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row 2: Ultor Exposed'' *''Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Genkibowl VII'' *''Gangstas in Space'' *''The Trouble with Clones'' *''Saints Row IV'' *''Enter the Dominatrix'' *''How the Saints Save Christmas'' *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell'' (unreleased) Fan Fiction *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Saints Row: The Revenge'' *''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' (mentioned) *''Political Warfare'' *''The Sinister Three'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' External links For in-game information, see the The Protagonist article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Zin Empire Category:White House Staff Category:Ultor Category:Derivative Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Saints Empire Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Characters in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Revenge Category:Characters in Political Warfare